Agent Mandy
by Alpha Kratt
Summary: A short oneshot chronicling the life of Alpha Kratt's new OC, Agent Mandy.


**A/N: Well, here it is. I'll admit it straight out:** **I have an Odd Squad OC. It was...kinda hard to admit it because I'm more used to making OCs from cartoons than from live-action shows. I tempted everyone on the Odd Squad Wiki a little (fine, once) and now I get to reveal that "super-secret OC" of mine. I'm planning on making a more advanced backstory for her later. This is just a peek into her personality and what her position is in Odd Squad and all that stuffs. (Yep, "stuffs" was intentional.) This story also contains ponies, but it has more Odd Squad-esque things in it than MLP-esque, hence why it isn't listed as a crossover.**

 **So, um...yeah, enjoy. I actually spent about 5 hours crafting this on Critter Cosmos, the roleplaying site I frequently go on (I'm a Global Moderator there too! :D), so sorry if some text is messy. I may have copy-and-pasted, but I still wrote it all. Man I haven't used Fanfiction in so long...**

 ** _fandompleasedon'tshunme_**

* * *

 _Boing boing boing._

The sound echoed through the lobby.

 **"Now let's see here..."**

A voice echoed through the lobby too.

A pink poofy tail moved up and down with the spring in the girl's step. Ears at the top of her head flicked left and right. A soft humming could be heard at a high pitch. Brown hair, shaped in an odd, Pinkie-Pie-esque way bounced up and down. Blue eyes were bright, vibrant, and didn't show a hint of "I didn't get enough sleep last night."

 **"Hello, Agent Mandy!"** A call could be heard from the room to the girl's left. The room was a small lab of sorts, with a green beaker logo.

 **"Hi there Agent Oscar! You making something?"** The girl, named Agent Mandy, bounced up to the young, 11-year-old, blond-haired scientist, hard at work making some sort of sphere-shaped gadget.

 **"Uh-huh!"** He gave a friendly smile as he saw her approaching. **"It's this sort of gadget that when you roll it, it can transform into any gadget you want, just by saying the name of the gadget!"**

 **"Really? Can I try it? Pleasepleaseplease?!"** She went all over-left, right, before resting on Oscar's head, her knees on his shoulders. It was tough to balance-Mandy had never been the best balancer of things-but it was all part of her hyperactiveness.

Oscar, on the other hand, was hesitant. The last time Mandy tried one of his gadgets, she had ended up biting and shaking it to get it to work. **_But then again...it_ **had** _worked successfully when she did that..._**

 **"All right then, here."** Suppressing a sigh, he handed her the gadget. With that, Mandy rolled it and called out, **"Pudding-nator!"** And just like that, the gadget transformed into another one, with the body of a gun and the head which was a cross between half of a large hamster ball and two whisks.

 **"This gadget is amazing! I can't believe it. I don't think any other Odd Squad Lab Scientist would have been able to make this!"** She gave a grin as she handed the strange object back to Oscar and bounced up and down.

 **"Well, I'm glad you liked it, heh."** Oscar did look a little flustered; it was only natural. After all, he was the Lab Director of Mandy's workplace, the Odd Squad. It was an agency, sort of like the CIA, only run by kids instead of adults. And these kids fought crime in the name and form of oddness. Mandy herself was young, only about 10 or 11, whereas agents were forced to leave at 13, left to survive on their own in the workplace. Many past agents had suspicions-was the Odd Squad just workforce training for the future?-and many more felt an attachment to Odd Squad that they could not let go of. Parents didn't know their kids even worked at the Squad-they just thought they went to school (though any parent would wonder why their child was gone from 9 'til 5, maybe even later than that), but agents felt like Odd Squad was like _home,_ like _family._ This was more common with agents who were abused by their parents, or whose loved ones had died.

 **"Thanks! Do you think Ms. O will like it too?"** Mandy asked, with a small tilt of her head.

 **"Uh, heh, well, maybe. I _do_ tend to be her favorite, and you know how much Ms. O favors gadgets."** Oscar gave a shrug.

 **"Oh pfft! Don't act so unsure, Oscar! Even though you're lower in the ranks, you're still her favorite, and that will never change!"** Hierarchy was everything in Odd Squad. It was rated mainly by how many sides the departments' symbols had. One had 10 sides. That was for Professor O, who came to Odd Squad offices often to help keep the leader, or Director as it was known as, in line using a standard verbal test. If the leader didn't pass the test, they would be promptly booted out of office, and a new leader would step up to the plate.

There were also ranks below that too-the Management department's octagon logo had 8 sides, and that was the rank serving as the Beta, the second-in-command of the Squad. Events and Support department's heptagon logo had 7 sides, so it was the third rank. In order, the departments of Investigation, Security, Medical, Science, and Maintenance were the ranks known in the Squad. and while Mandy was in the rank of Investigation, Oscar was in the rank of Science, which meant Mandy was his senior.

 **"I...uh, I guess so."** He gave a cocky smile, just as two agents, a tall, black-haired boy and a shorter, brown-haired girl, waved her over.

Upon spotting them, Mandy gave Oscar a quick hug before saying, **"Well, it looks like Olive and Otto want me, so I'll be off! See you later Oscar!"** She gave a quick wave before bouncing off.

The boy and the girl both seemed to be wearing the same outfit: white button-down shirts with red ties, navy-blue jackets with gold badges clipped onto the left side, navy-blue pants, and red Converse sneakers. On the collars of their suits, two small red hexagon pins glinted in the light.

 **"Hi there Olive! Hey there Otto! You needed something?"** she asked, settling down at her desk, filled with papers and books galore. It was quite an atrocity, really, to any neat freak's eyes.

The girl, who in fact had confetti all over her suit, spoke up first, sighing. **"Yes. One of your partners...Pinkie Pie I think...she threw another party. It's gotten disastrous. Otto and I were heading in to check on some Centigurps under Ms. O's order, and I find Pinkie in there with her party cannon, with Fluttershy no less!"** She pinched the bridge of her nose with her two fingers, something many considered to be a facepalm.

Mandy started giggling midway through Olive's explanation, which led the brown-haired agent to give her an annoyed look. **"Oh, silly! Pinkie's fine!"**

 **"HEY THERE PARTY PEOPLE!"**

 **"*gasp* And there she is now!"** She gave another squee, bouncing over to the pink, poofy-maned, poofy-tailed pony known as Pinkie Pie, who was similar in personality to Mandy herself. Did people think they were twins? No. Mandy was originally born a human, before becoming a human-pony hybrid. But that was a story for another day.

 **"Hey there Mandy!"** Pinkie waved. **"What's up?"**

 **"Oh, nothing much. Where's Fluttershy?"**

Pinkie couldn't help but give a little giggle. **"She's asleep! Tired after a long day of partying!"**

It was then Mandy's voice got serious. It wasn't high-pitched; it was more of a deep-ish kind of voice. **"What do you mean 'a long day'?"**

 **"Oh, we did it all day! From...9 til 5!"** She gave a snort.

Mandy blinked. She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it. This occurred 3 more times before she said, retaining that serious tone, **"Hold on."** She briskly walked towards the Bedroom, where she often crashed after a long day of partying. Or adventures.

Opening the door, she found Fluttershy in a bed, happily at peace, resting. The yellow-and-pink Pegasus pony was smiling; Mandy was sure her dreams were filled with odd creatures, which was the pony's specialty. She loved caring for all the Centigurps, Tiggles, and Taggles that roamed the place.

 **"Look at her!"** A loud voice from behind made Mandy jump, her poofy tail sticking straight up like a cat. A short girl now stood there, wearing a navy-blue blazer, a navy-blue skirt, and purple Converse sneakers. She was also wearing a purple shirt, and a necklace with beads in every shade of purple. It was clear: she loved purple.

Mandy was absolutely flustered. **"Wha...Ms. O, I-"**

 **"Sleeping?! I didn't expect her to sleep! She should..."** Hearing this "Ms. O", who was the Odd Squad Director, ramble on and on, Mandy herself became to get sleepy suddenly. Her eyes drooped, her pony ears, situated at the top of her head, drooped.

 **"L-look, Ms. O, I'd love to stay and chat, but...I have to get some rest."**

 **"You too?!"** The girl looked bewildered. Was it the attack of sleepitis again? Surely it wasn't. **"All right, Agent Mandy. But once you're done, then come into my office. I have a case for you."** With that, she turned heel and left.

Mandy pushed the door open to the Bedroom and flopped into a bed, pulling fluffy, cloud-like blankets over her. Her eyes closed, more and more. Mumbling some final words, she was knocked out.

Pinkie Pie, meanwhile, had calmed down. She was given a large stack of work to do by Ms. O, and she was currently working on it.

The pink pony paused. How was her partner doing? She had never come back after checking on Fluttershy. Getting to her four hooves, she bounced (her normal gait, like her partner's) to the Bedroom, and opened the door. There, she found Agent Mandy sacked out, snoring away. **_Heh. A lot louder than Fluttershy,_** Pinkie thought, suppressing a giggle. Mandy had one leg slung over the side of the bed, and her entire body was on a single pillow.

After watching Mandy for a few more moments, Pinkie closed the door, and returned to her desk.

Odd Squad was Mandy's home, she wouldn't deny it. But it was also a place of rest. Yawning and stretching, she mumbled out something inaudible, ran her hand over one of her pony ears a few times, and went back to snoring.

This was Odd Squad, where all kids were equal, all kids belonged. And that was the way it was going to stay.

* * *

 **A/N: I TRIED. Wasn't my best writing, but I TRIED.**

 **So now you know Agent Mandy. Partly inspired by me and how I would act in the outside world if society accepted it. You can leave opinions of what you think of her in the comments. I hope you enjoyed this story, and stay tuned for Mandy's advanced backstory! It's gonna be really good, you'll see. *rubs hands together eagerly***


End file.
